


The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowed In, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas start out their weekend snowed in at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Started this since right before the big Polar Vortex that hit the East Coast after New Year's. Worked a little more during the snow at the end of January. Now I've finished it in time for the snow coming to the South tomorrow!
> 
> Also, I'm still stuck on what to do for Unfold Your Love. It's Christmas in that 'verse and I have lots of little ideas, but no clue how to stick them together into chapter 9. :)

“Jess and I are heading down to Santa Cruz tomorrow to go surfing.”

 

“You suck.  You know that, right?” Dean groused into his cell phone from his position of fifth in line at the supermarket’s express checkout.  Everybody in town was stocking up on milk, bread, and batteries for the massive snowstorm spreading across the prairie and forecasted to stick around for the entire weekend.  Billowy, slate gray clouds had rolled in during the early afternoon and the temperature had steadily dropped from the 10am high of 43 degrees.  An inch and a half of snow was covering the vehicles in the garage lot by quitting time.  When Dean crept past the Wells Fargo at half past five, the digital readout on the clock outside of the bank proclaimed the current temperature as 29 degrees. 

 

Sam just laughed.  “Hey, you guys could have stayed through the weekend, but you said you had to get back to work.”

 

“Yeah, well, stuff to do, money to make.”  He hefted the shopping basket from his left elbow to his right and juggled the phone from his right ear to his left all while shuffling two feet forward as the middle-aged dude at the head of the line started unloading a cart full of groceries onto the counter.  Some people clearly couldn’t read the sign stating _10 items or less_.

 

If it wasn’t for Cas using the last scoop of coffee for his morning cup, then Dean would have driven the long way home just to avoid getting anywhere near a grocery store.  But, as it was, he knew he’d never survive being snowed in all weekend, maybe longer, with an uncaffeinated boyfriend.  And since he had to brave the mob, he figured he might as well load up on his favorite junk food – a Mrs. Smith’s key lime pie, peanut M&Ms, ranch Doritos, cheese doodles, beef jerky, and Twinkies – to eat in front of the fireplace while marathoning his favorite TV shows and watching the snow get deeper outside.

 

“I can help the next person in line!” came the friendly call over the din of antsy people as a cashier opened a new line.

 

“Gotta go, Sammy!  Don’t get eaten by Jaws.”  Dean thought he heard Sam say something about Jaws being on the east coast, not the west coast, but he snapped his phone closed without bothering for clarification as he jumped over a small child in a bright red parka and raced a tiny, blue haired lady clutching a buggy overloaded with dozens of little Fancy Feast tins to check-out number four. 

 

He did not win.

 

Blessedly, the teenaged cashier grabbed one can, scanned it, hit two keys on the point-of-sale system’s keyboard, and magically produced the woman’s total in less than the blink of an eye.  Cat-Food Lady produced a card from her wallet and swiped it with more confidence and haste than Dean had ever seen in an 80-year-old before.  Before he could even grumble about coming in second place against an octogenarian, he was being cheerfully greeted by the bright-faced, ponytail-sporting checkout girl who had obviously fortified herself against the horde of panicked Midwesterners with caffeine and sugar before starting her shift.

 

Two minutes later, with reusable shopping bags and receipt in hand, Dean trudged upstream against the customers still pouring into the grocery store hoping to find something on the quickly emptying shelves to keep them from starving during the wintry weather.  Seriously, why did it seem like everybody ran out of food right before a storm?  He couldn’t imagine what the traffic was like over at the Home Depot.  Of course nobody stocked up on salt and shovels until snow actually started falling from the sky.

 

Dean skidded on the slushy asphalt twice, but luckily didn’t fall on his ass as he walked to the back of the snowy parking lot where he’d parked the Impala far away from all the harried moms in their minivans and SUVs.  He cranked Baby, letting her engine warm up for several minutes before pulling out of the lot and turning towards home.

 

“And that was Foreigner’s _Cold As Ice_.  It certainly is cold as somethin’ out there, folks,” the radio DJ quipped.  “The National Weather Service has issued a winter weather advisory for all of Kansas.  Temperatures are going to drop into the teens overnight and we could see snow accumulation of up to 12 inches by tomorrow afternoon.  Kansas Highway Patrol is already reporting a couple of accidents out on I-70 and Lawrence PD says there are dozens of fender benders all over town from people slipping and sliding on the roads.  Be careful as you drive home this afternoon, and once you get there, stay there.  We’re gonna give you 45 minutes of hot, classic rock to get you home, right after the commercial break.”

 

Thankfully, the heavy Chevy kept all four wheels firmly planted on the pavement despite the growing buildup of snow and ice on the roads.  When he pulled onto their street, Cas’s ancient beige Honda Accord was already sitting in the driveway.  As far as he knew, Cas was supposed to be sending all day at the university library getting things ready for the upcoming semester and wasn’t planning to be home until later in the evening.

 

He kicked his boots against the brick steps leading up to the front door knocking off most of the snowy slush built up on his soles before he walked into the warm house.

 

“Had I known that you were coming home early, I’d have made you go buy your own damn coffee,” he shouted gruffly, though without any heat, towards the kitchen as he kicked his shoes off and left them in a drippy heap by the door.

 

“They closed the campus at four,” Cas said as he appeared with a mug in each hand – a black mug sporting a silver _Star Trek_ insignia in his left hand and a white mug with a fat cartoon bee that said _Bee Happy!_ on it in his right hand.  He had already changed out of the gray sweater vest and black slacks Dean remembered seen him in that morning and into his favorite pair of red and blue plaid flannel pajama pants, Dean’s old _AC/DC_ t-shirt with the hole in the collar, and thick red fleece socks.  With a little shrug and sly smile, he offered the _Star Trek_ mug out to Dean.

 

Dean leaned down to catch the curl of steam rising up from the cup with his pink, frosty nose.  He expected the dark, bitter aroma of leftover morning coffee, but was pleasantly surprised to inhale the soft, sweet scent of cocoa instead.  Heedless of the drink’s hot temperature, he took a big sip of hot chocolaty goodness and hummed in satisfaction.  It tasted much deeper and richer than the box of year old Swiss Miss that was lurking the back of the pantry.  Cas must have pulled out the really expensive stuff from Switzerland that Gabriel had sent him for his birthday a couple of months back. 

 

“I used my time wisely though,” he said as he grabbed he grocery bags and led Dean into the living room where the coffee table had been moved away from couch and the mattress from the guest bed had been placed on the floor and piled with every pillow and blanket in the house.  There was firewood stacked by the backdoor and a cheery little fire already crackling away in the fireplace.  A pot of something rich and meaty smelling bubbled away on the stove.  After taking a sip of his cocoa, Cas set his mug and the bags down on the kitchen counter.

 

"I was starting to think we should have taken Sam up on his offer to stay in California for a few more days.”  Dean smiled as he glanced around the room.  “But, maybe this weekend won’t be so bad after all.”

 

He spotted the other provisions that Cas had procured for being snowed in for the next couple of days – a pair of flashlights within arm’s reach of the mattress, candles placed in strategic locations around the room away from flammable items, a brand new five-ounce bottle of Astroglide on the coffee table (his dick gave an little throb of appreciation in his jeans), the battery-powered radio Dean usually kept out in the shed for when he worked on the Impala, all of their electronic gadgets plugged in and sitting next to the boxed sets of _The Walking Dead_ and _Firefly_ on the coffee table.

 

“The chili won’t be ready for another hour.  Why don’t we,” Cas paused to take Dean’s mug, setting it next to his own mug on the countertop, “go take a shower while we still have hot water?”

 

Dean let Cas lead him down the hall towards the bathroom, peel him out of layers of flannel, denim, and cotton, and pull him under the hot stream of the shower.  Leaning back into the solid wall of chest behind him, he sighed contently as Cas's long fingers lazily soaped up his torso, running slow circuits from his collarbone all the way down to the soft little pooch below his belly button and back up to his neck.  His own hands reached back to gently hold on to Cas's hips.

 

Cas kissed along Dean's wet shoulder.  "Did you have a good day at work?"

 

"Mmhmm," he hummed in reply.  "Almost finished the restoration on that '68 Charger.  Got the reupholstered seats back this morning and then sent it off to Ash at lunchtime."

 

Cas didn’t give a fig for cars, as evidenced by the mass produced, plastic travesty that was parked in the driveway next to the Impala, but he loved Dean’s Midwestern twang so much that he could listen to him read the phonebook.  He especially loved to hear Dean talk about the things he was passionate about -- muscle cars, Led Zeppelin, science fiction, bad sitcoms.  And, Dean knew it.  So, he went into minute detail about every little thing he and Benny had worked on before they loaded the car on the trailer for a trip down the road to the paint shop.

 

While Dean explained the differences between the 426 Hemi and the 440 Magnum engines, Cas tipped him forward to wash his back.  Dean pressed his hands against the tile wall letting the water cascade over his head, plastering his hair flat to his scalp, as Cas's fingers worked their magic down his spine.  He arched his back rubbing his ass against Cas's groin, grinning at the groan of pleasure that came from the other man's throat.  Cas grabbed him roughly by the waist pulling him close and sliding his thickening erection between Dean's slippery cheeks.

                                                                                                                                                                           

Unfortunately, their ancient water heater couldn’t keep up with the demand for hot water required for shower sex.  So, Dean turned around and gave Cas a quick scrub, letting his soapy hands linger between Cas’s legs to fondle and tease his cock and balls.

 

Between heated kisses and wandering hands, they rinsed, dried off, and headed back to the nest in the living room.  Snow was falling heavier by the minute, obscuring the view of the house behind theirs.  The thick flurry of fat snowflakes glowed like a million frozen fireflies in the yard light in the back corner of their lot.  The patio furniture and shrubs made lumpy shapes under the snow blanketing the backyard.  The world outside was dark and frozen, but they were warm and cozy inside in front of the fire.

 

"I had fun with Sam and Jess, but I missed this," Dean breathed softly against Cas's sternum as he hovered over his boyfriend's body.  They hadn’t gone the entire week of their visit out west without sex, but home was where they could be uninhibited, scream as loud as they wanted to, be naked in the living room, not worry about come stained sheets.

 

Dean’s hands skated along the tender skin of Cas's sides.  He pressed soft wet kisses in a line down Cas's abdomen, taking a counterclockwise detour around his navel before continuing his trek south, following the thin line of dark hair that flared out to the thatch of wiry curls at the base of his hard member.  He turned his face, nuzzling along the crease of Cas's hip where his skin was still slightly damp and smelled like Ivory soap.

 

"I'm glad we're home," Cas agreed as his combed his fingers through Dean's hair.  He tilted his head to the side against the pillow, watching Dean through dark, heavy lidded eyes.

 

Dean smiled up at him as he slipped his hands behind Cas's knees and pushed his legs back to his chest, angling his hips wide open.  He rubbed his rough cheek against the delicate skin of Cas's inner thigh.  His hands slid down the backs of Cas’s thighs, fingernails dragging along with just enough pressure to leave momentary white lines beneath his skin.  When his fingers finally made their way down to Cas’s ass, he dug gently into his flesh to pull his cheeks apart. 

 

Leaning close, he pressed his tongue flat against Cas’s pink pucker, licking a stripe up his perineum and along the seam of his sac.  He loved how spicy, warm, and clean Cas tasted after a shower.  Dipping his head back down, he laved the area with his tongue until it was sloppy and wet with spit.  With a devilish smirk, he pulled back just enough to blow lightly on Cas’s shiny hole.

 

“Asshole!” Cas gasped, tugging sharply on Dean’s hair as his body tensed against the chilled air ghosting across his sensitive skin.  The furl of his entrance contracted, drawing in on itself, trying to get away from the cool assault of Dean’s breath.

 

Dean chuckled and soothed the offended flesh with another hot swipe of his tongue.  Cas purred softly and his fingers loosened their grip on Dean’s hair.  His hips rolled subtly against Dean’s face, silently encouraging his actions.  Dean’s eyes flicked up to where Cas’s hand was wrapped around his swollen cock stroking slowly, thumb slipping through the precome bubbling up from his slit and spreading it over his head.

 

Grinning, Dean buried his face between Cas’s ass cheeks eating him out like he was a competitor in a pie eating contest.  He dipped his tongue past the tense muscle of Cas’s entrance, teasing it loose, and relished the happy sounds Cas was making above him.  When Cas’s moans signaled that he was getting too close to the edge, Dean pulled back to suck dark red hickeys into his inner thighs.

 

Feeling Cas calm down, he plunged back between his cheeks, bumping his nose against Cas’s scrotum.  He was so focused on licking as deep as possible into Cas’s delicious ass that it took a couple of seconds for him to realize that something was tapping insistently against his skull.  Leaning back, he wiped his damp mouth with the back of his hand, glancing up to see Cas holding out the bottle of lube.

 

“Don’t want to spoil your dinner,” Cas said with a husky chuckle as he squeezed the thumb and forefinger of his free hand around the base of his dick.

 

"Mmm, you're the appetizer," he quipped with a dirty smirk as he grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers.

 

The moan drawn out of Cas’s throat when Dean slowly pushed one then two thick fingers inside of him was wonderfully sinful.  He rocked his own hips, rutting into the mattress, in time with his fingers pumping into Cas’s entrance.  Dean gently mouthed one of Cas’s balls as he carefully spread his fingers, stretching Cas’s spit sloppy hole open.

 

“F-fuck,” Cas stuttered as Dean’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his sac and the tip of Dean’s index finger crooked against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

“Easy, angel,” Dean purred as he traced his nose up the prominent vein beneath Cas’s cock and took just the head between his lips to suck off the salty bitter liquid dribbling from his slit.

 

“Dean,” Cas exhaled, unsteadily.

 

Dean hummed around the head of Cas’s member and gently gave his prostate a _come-here_ gesture with both fingers causing his hips to buck up wildly.  With his free hand, he fumbled for the bottle of lube where it lay discarded in the sheets and flicked open the top.  He messily slicked up his own cock without removing his mouth from Cas’s dick or his fingers from his ass. 

 

With practiced swiftness, he sat back on his heels while grabbing ahold of Cas’s hips and dragged his lower half into his lap with Cas’s back bowed up off the bed.  He pressed his stiff cock down with his palm, catching the head on Cas’s rim.  Their eyes met, pupils wide and dark with arousal, and Dean sank into Cas’s slick heat with a long groan of satisfaction.  Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's forearms while Dean took a moment to settle his groin flush against Cas’s ass.  His fingers cupped around Cas's hips as he began to pump his thick cock into Cas's tight channel.

 

"Jesus fuck, Cas," he breathed out watching his boyfriend's rim tug on his shaft as he pulled back leaving only the head still buried inside him before he rammed back in.  “You feel so good.”

 

With his abs of steel (of which Dean might have been slightly jealous), Cas pulled himself upright in Dean's lap, rolling his hips down onto his cock as he grabbed Dean's face and fucked his tongue into his mouth.  He slid his arms around Dean’s shoulders, resting one hand between his shoulderblades and threading the fingers of the other into his hair.  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's middle, squeezing tight and driving his hips up as Cas thrust down.  Their lips parted, panting breathless whispers of _yes!_ _harder!_ _Dean!_ _fuck!_ _right there! faster! Cas!_ against each other’s mouths _._

 

Dean felt his balls drawing up tight under his cock and reached between their sweaty bodies to wrap his hand around Cas's dick, stroking him fast and hard, precome and sweat easing his motions.  "Come on, Cas.  Come on," he chanted softly, desperately against Cas's lips.

 

With a harsh cry, Cas threw back his head, sitting up ramrod straight in Dean’s lap and forcing himself down hard on Dean’s cock.  Thick strings of pearly come shot up from the head of his head of his cock, splattering their bellies.  At the first throb of Cas's ass around his cock, Dean slammed up into him one last time and let go of the tight coil of tension in his stomach, balls pulsing come up through his shaft and painting Cas's insides white.  Cas’s fingertips dug hard into the meat of Dean’s biceps as he rode the euphoric waves of his orgasm, and Dean knew he’d have five little purple bruises on each arm within an hour. 

 

After the initial crash of their climax faded away, Cas slumped forward, head falling to Dean's shoulder, his face tucked into Dean's neck.  They gently humped through the aftershocks, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible before growing oversensitive and chilled from exertion. 

 

Cas leaned back to tenderly cup Dean’s face  and gave him a serene, blissed out little smile before peppering his cheeks, nose, and lips with tender kisses.  Dean hummed softly, eyes closed and a dopey smile curving his lips, as Cas murmured nonsensical things about going to the moon and seeing colors into his skin.

 

Slowly, Cas rose up on his knees over Dean’s lap, chuckling deep in his throat when Dean’s soft, damp cock slid down the inside of his leg.  He gave Dean a quick peck before standing up on wobbly legs, nearly toppling over.

 

“Whoa, cowboy!”  Dean grinned offering a hand up to help Cas get his balance as he stepped off the mattress.

 

“I’m gonna go get a washcloth.  Chili’s probably ready if you want some.”  He smiled and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

 

Dean watched Cas’s retreating backside, fully appreciating the lean power of his thighs and the swell of his tight ass.  Standing, he walked into the kitchen to thoroughly wash his hands before scooping up two big bowls of meaty goodness and grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge.  He was piling shredded cheddar cheese high in one bowl when strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a warm wet washcloth was rubbed over his belly and groin.  He leaned back into Cas’s chest letting him gently wipe away the evidence of their fun. 

 

Cas tossed the washcloth towards the laundry room, where it landed on the floor with a damp smack.  Dean turned around, hooking his arms around the other man’s waist and smiled.  “So what do you want to do while we’re snowed in?”

 

“Sex, food, TV, sex, more food, more TV, sleep, then repeat?”  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pressing their chests firmly together.  He wiggled until his soft cock was nuzzled against Dean’s.

 

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a wide grin as he dipped his head down to lay a deep kiss on Cas’s smiling mouth.


End file.
